unprompted
by aceoftwos
Summary: Collection of short stories not long enough to publish on their own.
1. irresponsibility

**title** : irresponsibility

 **prompt** : "I'm pregnant."

* * *

"Shinichi."

I ignore him for a moment, intent on finishing the last few sentences of the chapter I'm reading. And predictably, seconds later, there's a puff of smoke and then empty air where my book used to be. "What is it?" Kaito leans over top of my armchair. Even looking at it upside down I can tell his poker face is strained. I lift a hand up to rest on his cheek and frown. "What's wrong?"

Kaito slips around the chair and sits on the arm, tucks his (cold) feet under my (previously warm) legs, and hugs his knees. Now I'm _really_ worried.

"Aoko's pregnant," he says abruptly. Oh.

"I'm… I'm not sure what the problem is."

"She wants me to be the kid's godfather." Ah. So that's it. "I really don't want to say no to her, but…"

"But there's also the knowledge that if something ever went wrong, you'd be responsible for a tiny and rather fragile human life. And you're inclined to think you're irresponsible and you think it's a bad idea."

"…Maybe?"

"Kaito, you know she wouldn't ask you if she didn't think you were capable."

"But Shinichi, I don't want something to go wrong. It can't. And whe— _if—_ something ever happened to Aoko, I'd be too busy having a mental breakdown to take care of a kid. You know that." All too well. Kaito's voice turns more serious and a bit pleading. "Can you do it? Please? It amounts to the same thing, the kid'd be living with us either way and I—"

I cut him off, "Of course I will, if Ms. Aoko agree to it."

The tension is gone immediately and there's overwhelming relief in his eyes as he says confidently, "Oh she will, eventually. I'll have you know that I can be _very_ persuasive when I put my mind to it."

Don't I know it.

* * *

 **note** : these will mostly be stories that are not long enough to be stories, but are too long to be drabbles bc i have a ridiculously hard time limiting myself to 100w and see no reason to most of the time. bc sometimes i get prompts on tumblr. very occasionally. yes i would like more. come into my askbox and send me some.


	2. bad days

**title** : bad days

 **summary** : Some days are just bad days.

* * *

"Shinichi?"

It says a lot about my life that I'm not even surprised. Even though this is my office, in the heart of the police station. Pesky thieves with no respect for law enforcement. I glance up. He's leaning against the door, hand still on the knob. He's also subdued, which is rare and never a good sign.

"What's wrong?"

"Kiss me?" That's… not what I expected. Then again, Kaito never does the expected. I stand up and he moves to meet me, grips my arms like he's afraid I'm going to disappear.

I repeat, "What's wrong?"

Kaito sighs, then leans in a rests his forehead my shoulder. He mumbles, "Shinich, I'm having a bad day."

"C'mere." I reach out a bit and hug him properly instead of just standing there. He hugs back like his life depends on it. "Did something happen, or is it just a bad day?" Kaito shakes his head. "Anything I can do to help? Want to go home?" He nods. I pull away but my hand is still on his cheek so I lean in to kiss him on the nose before heading for the door. "I'll go ask Miss Satou to cover for me."

"Thank you," Kaito says quietly.

"You're welcome," I say, equally softly. Then I head for Satou's desk and try to think of a bribe.

* * *

 _1\. kaito doesn't have bad days often, but they do happen. he's under a lot of stress, all of the time, and sometimes he just needs to break down._

 _2\. after that they went home and cuddled on the couch w/ lots of blankets and watched dumb romcoms (shinichi can't stand most of them but kaito loves them so he suffers thru it)._

 _3\. the last bad day happened on the anniversary of touichi's death._

* * *

 **note** : so, idk if anyone who reads tempest will read this but it's on hold for a while (i'd have put this in the last chapter of tempest but i already deleted from doc manager and i'm not willing to waste time formatting it just to get out a message that's already on my profile). i'm participating in nanowrimo so i'm going to be totally inactive on here until december. until then, cheers!


	3. appointments

**summary** : Kid drops in for breakfast at Kudo Manor.

* * *

Most weeks, Saturday is a quiet day to catch up on my reading. I take the day off work, lock my doors, and turn on do not disturb. Some weeks I eat dinner with Ran or Ai, meet up with Sonoko for coffee, or there's a Kid heist to attend, but mostly I read my way through the books on my eReader.

None of this happens today.

It's ten in the morning and I'm in the kitchen, cheek pressed to the cool marble counter top as I wait for the coffee maker to finish percolating. Upstairs, a window opens. It's the one in the second guest bedroom, the one with the squeaky hinges.

Seconds later, there's footsteps on the stairs. A familiar voice calls out, "Good morning, Detective!"

"I was expecting to see you until next week," I say.

Kid strolls into view. Today, he's elected to change his face instead of donning his usual disguise. No mask, just subtle changes to his facial structure using makeup. Knowing how similar our features are makes it easy to see the changes. He's wearing a backwards baseball cap and thin metal frame glasses.

"Since when do friends need an appointment to see each other," Kid retorts. He walks over to the coffee maker and pours two mugs, passing one off to me as he goes in search of the sugar and cream.

"Breakfast?"

"Yes, please."

I open the fridge and pull out the milk, two eggs, and a tub of margarine. "Pancakes," I tell Kid. He nods and goes over to the pantry. He sets containers of sugar, flour, and baking powder on the counter, then holds up the cocoa powder with a hopeful look. I roll my eyes. " _Yes_ , we can have chocolate pancakes. Just go get the chocolate chips from the freezer."

* * *

 _1\. yes, kid intentionally uses the window that squeaks. they both have problems w/ being sneaked up on and kid refuses to contribute to it._

 _2\. they're both about 22ish here. the whole conan debacle is a couple of years ago. since then, shinichi is learning to be slightly better about things. he's trying to talk to ppl, trying to make sure he doesn't go off the deep end (making sure he takes reading breaks is a big part of that), trying to take care of himself physically (things like food and making sure he keeps his space organized)._

 _3\. shinichi has to make two batches whenever kid comes over. one plain for him, and another w/ chocolate batter and chocolate chips for kid._

* * *

 **an** : i wrote this in psych class bc it's shark week and i was having a bad day so fuck class. this isn't even edited 'cause i'm a lazy fuck… and i'm still kinda in a bad mood.


End file.
